offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkolol16
Pinkolol16 was a member of YTR. She was the second girl to have joined YTR, the first being Fawn. She was a co-leader of the group. She left YTR on the 28/3/14. History and About Pinkolol16 joined Youtube in 2011, but didn't make very much videos. She mainly was on the Sonic News Network, where she remained until 2012, explained in a video. She was alone for many months following this event, until she found Youtube Rangers through watching Supermarioglitchy4's "The Pink Problem" (here) by viewing it from her recommendations, watching Starman3's videos and by Starman3's Youtube Rangers Xat chatroom months after the previous two events. It was there she talked until the 25th of February 2013 (for Australians), where she joined the YTR due to a joke created by Radio Nintendo hosts. She has been a member since. In November of 2013, Starman3 helped her regain her membership at Sonic News Network as she did in 2011-2012. At the beginning of 2014, however, she quit the SM64 community including YTR because of stress, but returned on the day she joined the previous year because of Zaid and Brynn's tribute videos among others saying they missed her proving too much for her and she allowed herself to come back and resume previous events she was doing. In March 2014, she tried to help Starman3 with a video and events happened that caused Starman3 to block her forever, causing her to leave the group forever. She still remains in the community however. Pinkolol16 is a girl from Australia. She is known in YTR for having many color codes, and for being one of the few girls in YTR. She plays many online games with them, and currently owns only Nintendo consoles like the Wii, Wii U and Nintendo DS and 3DS. She is also a big fan of the Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog and Pokemon series. She also owns accounts for Minecraft, Steam and Roblox. Personality She is usually very friendly and kind, but gets annoyed at only when it peaks (such as being ignored or yelled at). Usually she doesn't mind jokes, even going as far to use friend's jokes if she really feels like it, but if it goes on for too long, it will spark annoyance in her. Usually she jokes around by being mock-angry, supposedly angry but not actually angry, including yelling out that person's name quite loudly. She likes giving advice and likes when her friends are all happy and going good, and trusts who she feels to trust. She's also very caring to the point that in some circumstances, she gives/likes to give others a go (like being in Mario 64 videos, she sometimes wouldn't and doesn't mind if others have a go in the video, in her videos she tries to put more members in). Sometimes she's cautious story-wise of other's creations and is sometimes strict when relating to certain things (SCB charm being an example), but mostly spends her time helping those she can and is very kind in most circumstances. Overall she's a friendly person to be around. She also happens to be very smart, about things to do with color codes, the series she likes and her series. Series created by Pinkolol16 *SM64 Adventures *SM64 Shorttakes *Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames Appearances as a Character SM64 Adventures In SM64 Adventures, Pinkolol16 is portrayed as one of the main protagonists. She is normally portrayed as how she would act as a person, but with slight differences. In episode 1, she only played around, in water becoming stalked by fish, and then later stole Jinda's life supply, and tried to tell him to go to the top to no avail. She then yelled at noobs in the random moment. In episode 2, she went to Wet-Dry World after a small nap and went to the secret town to find it was already de-flooded. It was then she met Bluekik14, and invited him to the castle. She then watched Akin and Starman3 get shocked at each others similarities in the random moment. In episode 3, she was playing with Jinda in the castle, and was alerted to by Akin that Star Road existed and should adventure there. She took Jinda there by cannon and fixed up his colour code when he couldn't -20 it himself. She thought of it like the Fourth Dimension (referencing Blooper 44, which happens before this episode), and showed Jinda the Star Road, not telling this similarity to him directly. She then showed him a level as they played around echoing each other in a strange poem, song thing, as a starnge came, revealing himself as Akin, who Pink didn't -20 even though they found out who it was. After a small discussion, they went home and Pink told them she'd tell them about the secret place one day, but only if they figured out the -20 for themselves. In the random moment, she threw out a laptop for it having bad internet problems. In episode 4, she decided to show her 3 friends the Blooper Land castle and surroundings, to show the Youtube Rangers to them. She acted much more active in this episode, going first to ask Starman3, and going first after finding out Enzo went missing. Jinda came with her and they explored Big Boos Haunt to find Enzo, leaving Akin and Blue behind with the YTR remaining and found him being trolled by Troll Boo. She and Jinda defeated the ghoul, leaving him to run, as they free Enzo, say goodbye and run home, promising to come back for Halloween after Enzo states it might be fun. In the random moment, she is chased by fan noobs. In episode 5, she stands outside until Jinda runs to her explaining about Akin, to which she isn't bothered about. She travels back in time with Jinda after he mentions the black bracelets have some odd quality to them. She and him meet a guy called Blue, and apparently are made aware it's a year and a month ago, as the two of them help Blue defeat the King Bob-omb who has known of his existance for a long time. They then travel back to their own timeline, and she fixes Akin up when they return. Starman3's Blooper Series Pink made her debut appearance in Blooper 44 of the series, when the whole YTR visited the Fourth Dimension to celebrate the anniversary of how long the Fourth Dimension has been known for. It was here she also met Pinkolol14 for the first time. The last thing they were known doing with each other was playing Fournic Adventure, a 4D version of Sonic Adventure. When the YTR returned home however, she also returned home. This happens before Super Mario 64 Adventures: Episode 3. Pink also appeared in Blooper 45 when she played Minecraft with Fawn before the blackout. She was then seen telling MarioStar92 that his story was very long and boring. Super Mario 64: The Last Stand In Super Mario 64: The Last Stand, Pink appeared middle of the adventure where she was one of 5 to be recruited by Starman3 to help fight the Shy Guys. She was excited when Captain returned, but was confused when he showed her and Shadowarrior the multicoloured possession of the Shy Guys. She was also shocked at DBZK5's collapse when the group was notified. She did not appear until Part 11 when she went outside to check what was happening, and was mistook for Starman3 by Sergeant Guy, and also being the brother of Yellowolol13 (Starman3's disguise name in Starman Generation, which Pink watched through a portal), as she thought that he was a "special kind of stupid." She then defeated him with the help of Schm2000. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames In Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames, she first finds Akin in a room lying in front of a fan. He tells her Jinda went to Cool Cool Mountain, as she runs off to Blooper Land, and hears a story from Mario that she fears is coming true due to what she also heard from them. She runs to Jinda to warn him, and runs out to see the energy surrounding the castle. She then revisits Blooper Land for more information and meets Vindimka, who explained more to her, as she runs back and tells her friends, including Jinda and WingedJukilJa (who she meets for the first time), who saved themselves from the trap. She later collects more stars and uses a remote-control to completely obliterate her Bowser Bot and supposedly defeats Vindimka. But he runs off, calling her and her friends fools, as she assumes he went ot the Star World for a number of reasons she names. Blue then suggests to Akin that she and him (Blue) will go to the Star World and chase after Vindimka. They do so, meeting their counterparts, meeting Starman3 saving Troll Boo, and saving the Star World, but find out they must go back to Blooper Land, as the Star World was merely a distraction while Vin went back and hit their friends. She runs off to Blooper Land, and explains to YTR the problem, them slowly agreeing to help her in her quest. She saves 3 people in Jolly Roger Bay, after an argument with her and another bunch of girls. She escapes Jolly Roger Bay and tells the others offscreen about them. She congratulates Smus when he completes saving Whomp's Fortress. Offscreen she is known to tell Memo where to go and what to do. She is next seen saving Big Boo's Haunt with Starman3. She eventually gets to the Vanish Cap Stage with him and saves Nintendo4an1 and ExBuilder1. They run back inside the castle after they are freed and talk with the others there. She goes to the basement with Fawn and Starman3 and ends up talking to Zaid. After Memo saves Matt, she comes along congratulating her and telling Matt the story. After they both run off, she is seen talking to Enzo about Starman3, stating she will deal with him after these events are finished. SM64 Twilit Revolution In this series, Pink seems to play a very small role, appearing mostly in scenes that involve talking. Super Mario: Eternal Night She first appeared in this series in episode 3. In this series she supports him on his adventure by helping him out and giving information. In the beginning, she was one of the 4 to have found Royalomg and bring him into the home and meet him. She later helped him find a Light Star with the PSI powers she is depicted in this series as having. Starman Generation She played a very topical importance of role, as the only time she was known to be seen was when she was watching Starman3 in 2007 with the other YTR members. When Starman3 of the present said he was the brother to her in the past, she told LuigiFan54321 who questioned that she doesn't have a brother and knows Starman3 is trying not to cause a time paradox. Super Oiram 46 Bloopers In this video, she comments about the information that was told by the doppels she watched on the screen that was recorded by MarioStar92. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Old Friends Visit Blooper Land In this video, Royal asks Pink if she wouldn't mind him bringing his friends like in episode 4. She doesn't mind and when she meets them, she is infact pleased. She's there when Branden wonders if Troll Boo is back and when Branden's friends leave, she thinks of it as deja vu since she did the exact same thing in episode 4 of SM64 Adventures. Appearances as a User Skype Randomness Skits Pink's debut episode was in episode 9. She played a very small role in this episode however, and only replied to Starman3's questions around the start and at the very end relating to playing Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (Luigi's Mansion 2 for PAL (UK/AU)). Skype Conversation Battles Pink appeared in episode 1 where she didn't play much of a role in the actual episode itself, but could be heard laughing in the background. Pink appeared in episode 2 and talked a little more in this, asking Captain why he makes random noises in calls when he claims he isn't making gibberish, and also tried to help MarioStar explain what he was trying to do to Cdrom. She did not appear until episode 5 where she was commenting that everyone was cutting off on each other in the call. She then also appeared in episode 6 where she was confused at Smus's explanation and noticed the cut-offs some repeated in the previous episode. She also appeared in episode 7, where she laughed alot more and tried to shout out things relating to the topic. In episode 8, she was mostly confused and tried The2Hunters' randomness with chicken at lots of points. In episode 9, she battled Lance acting like a cat. She was in episode 10 talking quite a bit, asking why so many puns were happening in one conversation. In episode 11, she was mostly there telling the fact that everyone was crazy and that they really needed to shut up. Royalomg's Shorts She appeared in Short 3 as a moral-type character, at the end saying "and that's what happens when you spoil in Youtube Rangers." She did not appear again until Short 9 where she played a similar role as a moral-type character, again saying a line but relating to stealing another's line. Super Mario 64 Mini-Bloopers: 2D Trouble In this video, she only appeared once, stating she hated the device, but displayed no sign of utter shame and disappointment like all the other members showed. It is likely when the group ambushed Mario that she wasn't involved. Subscriber Videos She appeared in alot of Starman3's subscriber videos, and have made ones for herself. In these videos, she can be described as generous for others' success and happy when she gets her own success as well. SM64 Shorttakes In Explaining the Logic of the Series, she mostly served as explanation and little more, except when she sent Jinda to Blooper Land instead of herself. In Thundertails14's Randomness, she's just there to act strangely to Thunder's dancing. In Waluigi's New Nickname, she tells Waluigi to shut up, calling him Lanky Danky in the process. In Akin at his Hyped, she reacts to Akin's potion. In the Musical Phone, she calls the phone's ringtone the musical phone after she gets a new one from Jinda. In Thunder's Random Logic, she reacts to Thundertails14's randomness in her words and meanings. Royalomg Visits the Star Road Pinkolol16 talks to Branden about going to the Star Road, which he is anxious about, but she slowly assures him with experience that his rumors weren't true. Despite her efforts however, Branden isn't convinced by the end of the movie. Special "Other" Videos The Past of Pinkolol16 In this video, she declines Jinda's request to go to Sonic News Network, and didn't play much of a role, except after Jinda and Akin's leave she complained why she acted so horribly at SNN. At the very end of the video, she eavesdropped on Blue's conversation to the rest and agreed to the statement he said. A Day of Sadness In this video, she was awfully sad about some of the YTR members that had left and the trolls surrounding the whole community. She felt comforted by Jinda's help, but was still sad. SuperLuigi's Birthday Gift In this video, she stopped Thundertails's random antics from getting to SL right on his birthday she was aware of. She wished him a happy birthday too. Pink's Half-Halloween Special In Pink's Half-Halloween Special, she put on a Halloween costume and headed to Gloomy Garden for the excuse that Big Boos Haunt was too popular and over-visited. She took Jinda and herself to Star Road and they met Cooolboy, who alerted them the YTR were all over the place. She found Starman3, and they explored for a bit before finding Troll Boo, whom Starman3 kicked away. Him and her then went down and were then mysteriously taken by two strangers, who revealed themselves as Metkuratsu and SuperLuigi, both members who had left before. She helped in the search of the 5 secrets eventually finding Jinda and going home. At the end of the video, she changed back to normal, and tried to smack sense into Akin's silliness, who promptly chased after her as she ran away. Pink's Christmas Special In Pink's Christmas Special, she tells Akin and Jinda about the fact she has never experienced the cold to a point where she could remember it well. The others then agree YTR is probably feeling it, as she goes, taking the other 2 with her. She then followed Starman3 into Bob-omb Battlefield, and hung out with the YTR members there. She then created a music video of all the current YTR members at the time much much later. She then went home with the two and Blue, who'd come along as well. Starman3's Christmas Special 4 In this video, she stops the others from fighting and makes them aware of the 3 friends she brought. She welcomes them in with Starman3. She is not seen after this, but it can be assumed she was having fun with the other YTR members and Jinda, Akin and Blue. Pink's New Year Special In this video, she tried to celebrate the New Year with the others, by celebrating the birthdays of various people and noting how far the year has gone. On New Years Day 2014, she walked outside and reminisced about 2013's events that meant alot to her. She then was alerted by Brynn to come inside, after she was done thinking about the memories. Roblox Goes Crazy In Roblox Goes Crazy 26, Pink has a major role in most of her skits. In Roblox, she is referred to as Pinkolol1615. Due to an issue in Starman3's early videos with her color code, an idea for RGC26 was forged around her. Quotes "It's time for pink style!" - her catchphrase/main line "Welcome to the party, you're late" - when someone/thing is late to knowing about something obvious. "Shut up Lanky Danky" - When Waluigi acts smart-silly. "Ah crud" - her alternative to "Aw crap." Used when bad things happen. "Oh my." - When an interesting occurence happens. "!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - When she's angry at someone for using a joke on her. This is usually for a joke. "Oh, the puns!" - This is used when a pun has just been said by anybody. Usually, she says this after multiple puns. Noticable Facts in Videos *In Super Mario Eternal Night, she is shown to have PSI powers when looking for a Light Star with Royalomg and VGG101. These powers are canon to that series only. *In Starman3's videos, at first, her face and hair color codes were completely non-existant. This is because he didn't have those values inserted into the code, and thus, looked strange as a result. The issue was fixed sometime in May 2013, after his 9000 subscriber special, which caused an idea for Roblox Goes Crazy 26 as a result. Counterparts Fourth Dimensional counterpart: Pinkolol14 Star World counterpart: Starolol16 Dimension X counterpart (doppelganger): Redororu61 Trivia *She was the second girl to join the YTR, the first being Fawn. *She and Fawn seem to have a good friendsip. *Her backstory at the Sonic News Network wiki is very similar to MarioMario54321's backstory at Lemmy's Land, the difference being she returned after a while. *She and Zaid (Mariofan14) often talk about their lives on Skype. Another thing they joke about is the fact that part of their minds are in each others heads. Due to the great friendship between Pink and Zaid, many people say that they'd make an awesome team together, which is true. *Pink is the second Australian Machinimist, the first being SuperMarioGlitchy4. Category:Female Members of YouTube Rangers Category:Old Members of YTR Category:Curse of the Invincibility Frames Heroes